


Lights, Camera, Action

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko would just like it to be noted that he was only supposed to be taking pictures for the photo shoot. Kise doesn't seem to care about that when he volunteers Kuroko to model with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action

“Kise-kun, shouldn’t you be getting ready for your shoot?” Kuroko asked, not even needing to look to know it was Kise that had just hugged him from behind. 

“I am,” Kise said cheerily, “I just need to get dressed now.” Kise rested his chin on top of Kuroko’s head, careful not to ruin his freshly done make up.

“Then perhaps you should do that.” Kuroko ducked out from under Kise, walking over to his camera.

Kise let out a surprised “Ah!” at having lost his his chin perch and pouted. “I was having a small break, Kurokocchi! I need Kurokocchi appreciation time!”

“What do you do at shoots where I’m not your photographer?”

“Suffer,” Kise replied with a fake pout.

“I’ll have to stop taking so many jobs with you then.” Kuroko decided.

“Noooo! Kurokocchi!” Kise covered his eyes with his arm, mock crying and wiping at the tears.

The director of the shoot walked over to them, interrupting the exchange before Kuroko could reply. “Kise-san, do you know where your co-model is? She hasn’t shown up yet, and we aren’t getting an answer from her.”

Kise stopped his theatrics at the presence of the director to simply smile at him. “Ah, maybe she’s stuck in traffic? Has anyone called her?”

“Not yet, but if you don’t know where she is then I suppose we need to do that.” He sighed, walking off and pulling out his cellphone.

“It’s weird. She’s never late,” Kise mused.

“I hope she’s alright.” Kuroko said, just as the director came back.

“I guess we’re gonna have to reschedule. Sorry about that, Kise-san. There was apparently a huge wreck and traffic isn’t moving at all, so she’s not going to be able to make it.”

Kise seemed to be upset by the news for a sliver of a second before he was back to bouncing over to Kuroko. “What if we had a replacement?” He grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders to keep him from running.

“No.” Kuroko said flatly.

The director looked at him contemplatively. “I don’t know . . . It’s a romantic shoot, and I don’t know how the company would feel about two guys. If you’re willing, Kuroko-san, I can call and ask though.”

“I believe I did say no.” Kuroko replied.

“C’mon Kurokocchi, it’ll be fun. And you’re perfect for the part.”

Kuroko didn’t look convinced. “Perfect for the part how? Besides, I’m a photographer. Not a model.”

“You’re cute and the perfect hugging size. And it’s not that hard, you’ll get the hang of it after a few pictures.” Kise pouted down at Kuroko with the best sad eyes he could muster.

“I’m one of the photographers for this shoot.” Kuroko reiterated, not at all affected by the look Kise was giving him.

“But there’s tons of photographers today.” Kise had resorted to rocking Kuroko back and forth by his shoulders, “Pu-leaaaseee!”

“If I say yes will you stop shaking me?”

“Yes!” Kise beamed a smile but continued to shake Kuroko. He wouldn’t let up until he actually got an official ‘yes’.

Kuroko sighed. “Fine, fine. Just knock it off already.”

“I’ll call the company and see if they think it’s okay, meanwhile, Kuroko-san please go to hair and makeup— incase they say yes.” The director instructed.

Kise let go of Kuroko, his smile somehow brighter than it already was, “Don’t worry, you’re gonna do great Kurokocchi!”

“If you say so.” Kuroko muttered, walking over to Momoi. “Momoi-san, apparently I might be part of the shoot. Can you handle my hair and makeup?”

“Of course, Tetsu-kun!” She directed Kuroko to sit in the chair before her and started to work on his face. “I’m sure Ki-chan’s right. I think you’ll be great at this.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to say that he didn’t agree, but the director came over before he could with a big smile. “Alright, they said it’s fine, so as soon as you’re ready, let’s get started.”

“We’re almost done. Guys don’t usually wear as much makeup in shoots.” Momoi finished off with some lip balm and backed away to smile at her work. “You’re all ready, Tetsu-kun.”

“Thank you, Momoi-san.” He got up and walked over to Kise. “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.”

“It’ll be fun, trust me,” Kise beamed.

“I might have dressed nicer if I had known I would be going on a fake date with you today.”

“Yeah, I guess none of the clothes would fit you.” Kise rubbed his chin in thought before an idea struck him and he raced off over to where the clothes for wardrobe were held. He pulled a jacket off its hook and handed it to Kuroko.

“Kise-kun this won’t fit me either.” Kuroko said after he took it from him.”It looks like it will fit you though.” He held it back out for Kise to take.

“No no, Kurokocchi. It’s a boyfriend sweater.” Kise pushed the sweater back towards Kuroko.

“Oh.” Kuroko looked at it consideringly before putting it on. “Alright.”

“Okay, you two, so first we need you walking into the theater, holding hands, try to look like you like each other.” One of the photographers instructed, looking pointedly at Kuroko for the last part. Kuroko rolled his eyes, but took Kise’s hand and looked up at him with a small smile.

Kise felt his heart swell, and —as if triggered by Kuroko’s rare smile— Kise instantly smiled in response. There was a flash and further instructions were given for them to change to various positions and poses before they were instructed to relocate to the set for the inside of the movie theater.

Kuroko decided he was distinctly uncomfortable with all of this. People generally didn’t notice him, and now he was going to be on camera, and it was a lot easier to tell himself he didn’t have a crush on Kise when he was able to act like he didn’t. But he rolled with it anyway, smiling and laughing for the camera, leaning against Kise as he pretended to buy the tickets to look up at him with his best attempt at a love struck expression.

“See Kurokocchi? I told you you’d be great at this.” Kise swallowed as he muttered the next bit, “It’s almost like you actually like me back.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened slightly and he almost tripped as they were moving. “Like you back? That would imply that you like me, Kise-kun.”

Kise caught Kuroko before he could fall, looking at him as though he had just told him the most obvious fact he could come up with. “Was I not being obvious enough?”

“You flirt with almost everyone. Have you seen yourself around Takao-kun?” Kuroko pointed out.

“But I flirt with you differently,” Kise frowned, “I can barely even hug Momocchi.”

Kuroko decided he didn’t want to argue about this, so —despite the people around them with cameras— he pulled Kise down by his collar to kiss him.

Kise let out a surprised squeak, but easily melted into the kiss, looping his arms around Kuroko and deepening the kiss.

Kuroko pulled back when he heard cameras going off, hiding his blushing face against Kise’s chest. “This was, perhaps, not the best time for me to do that.”

“No, it was the best time,” Kise laughed as he held Kuroko close.

“Our first kiss is going to be used to advertise a movie theater.” Kuroko informed him.

“I think that’s okay. Everyone can see how much we like each other.” Kise buried his nose into Kuroko’s hair, no longer caring about his make up.

Kuroko took a deep breath to compose himself before pulling back, cheeks still tinted pink. “We’ve still got a photo shoot to finish.”

“Okay~” The rest of the pictures seemed to drag on forever, which was probably due to Kise’s lack of focus. All he could think about was kissing Kuroko again, and it caused him to mess up more than he would have liked to. But they eventually finished and Kuroko pulled him off of the set.

“Do you want to try a real date tomorrow?”

“Kurokocchi’s asking me out instead of me asking him. Today is the best day of my life,” Kise nearly sang. He grabbed Kuroko’s hand and nodded fiercely.


End file.
